


Overcome

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: An overamorous Weasley is a delicious way to start the day.





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/content: Fluff, language

“What are you doing?” Harry moaned, shifting awkwardly under Ron's weight.  
  
He'd been awake for seconds and his head hurt because of a bottle of wine the night before, which had been completely Ron's fault. It therefore didn't make sense that the redhead was smothering his stomach and chest in tiny little kisses.  
  
“Ron?” He asked again, wriggling as soft lips tickled over a sensitive spot on his side.  
  
When the only answer was a damp raspberry blown over his belly button, Harry groaned in frustration and ripped the duvet back. Ron appeared mad-haired and puffy-eyed, but he was smiling.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Harry cried groggily. “I'm sleeping.”  
“You _were_ sleeping,” Ron corrected, his smile widening.  
  
He bent his head again and kissed Harry's belly again, but didn't pull back up. He turned his cheek to rest his head and let out a happy sigh. Bewildered by the early morning attention, Harry reached up and sank his fingers into Ron's birds nest of hair. It looked sunny outside through the curtains but the room was cold, and he began to regret tossing back the duvet.  
  
“What t-time is it?” Harry yawned.  
“About noon, I think.”  
“Really? How strong was that wine?”  
“Well dad made it so Merlin knows. It was our own fault. We should have known.”  
  
Harry hummed his agreement and reached up to scratch at his chest. Ron caught it as he made to lay it back down and pulled it to his mouth, starting to kiss again.  
  
“What's got into you?”  
“I'm just kissing you,” Ron said. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, but I'd like to know why you're all over me instead of snoring your head off like you normally are.”  
  
Ron sighed and eventually pushed up to hover over Harry on his hands and knees. “I just...” he screwed his face up. “Wanted to kiss you. I got overcome.”  
“Overcome with what?” Harry asked dubiously.  
  
Ron blushed as he responded, “Harry-ness.”  
  
“Right. So that's a thing?” Harry stared at him.  
“Yes it's a thing,” Ron huffed.  
  
Harry bounced a few times as Ron threw himself onto his back and then rolled away. Harry followed, taking the opportunity to grab the duvet back and pull it up over them both before moulding himself to Ron's back. He kissed his shoulder and inhaled.  
  
“What do you want to do today?” he mumbled into the freckles.  
“Sweet Fanny Adams.”  
“Well, I'm not sure if she's available-” Harry teased.  
  
Ron gave him a swift jab in the ribs with his elbow and then laughed.  
  
“Bed it is.”  
“Mm. Love this bed. Love you,” Ron murmured.  
  
Harry smiled to himself then. He might not understand the concept of Harry-ness, but he certainly understood being overcome by Ron-ness.


End file.
